


And The Afterglow of Your Gays is the Only Sweater That  I Need

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Eddie Diaz, Gay Little Eddie Diaz, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Evan "Buck" Buckley, but this is a fanfiction with emphasis on FICTION so i make whatever i want, no beta we die like eddie's homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: Pay your respects to those pretending to be straight today.or"I don't think I'm strong enough" + faith
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697
Kudos: 20





	And The Afterglow of Your Gays is the Only Sweater That  I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO LATE TO THIS PLSSSS

"So", Buck said, sitting on the couch downstairs in the firehouse, "What did you want to tell me?".

"Nothing. It's stupid as fuck", Eddie said, tilting his head.

"Hey", Buck said, using two fingers to tilt his best friend's head up so he can look him in the eye, "I can tell this is something important. It's not stupid. Whatever it is, and whether you're ready to say it or not, just know you can trust me."

"I know that. Just", Eddie paused, " **I don't think I'm strong enough** ", he said in defeat.

Buck removed his fingers from Eddie's chin to put a hand on his shoulder, "You _are_ strong enough, okay? We're going to support you no matter what."

Eddie paused to close his eyes and count to ten. Frank told him that would calm you down a bit more.

"I-I'm gay", Eddie said quietly, widening his eyes, something Buck knows he does when he's nervous.

Buck cocked his head to the side and gave a supporting smile.

"Thank you for telling me", he said, his grin growing even wider.

Buck saw Eddie's eyes water and rushed to wrap his arms around him, tucking Eddie's head into his neck. Eddie relaxed and nuzzled into Buck's neck, sighing contently and letting a few tears shed.

"You're valid, Eddie", Buck told his best friend, softly pressing his lips to Eddie's temple.


End file.
